What?
by romolusandremus
Summary: Bailey Riggs never really fit in. That is until her mother made her move to Forks Washington. Bailey realizes something when she gets to Forks. All the the characters in Twilight are real. please give it a chance oc/?
1. Chapter 1

"Bailey calm down! I just didn't want to tell you, because I knew you'd get like this!" My mother shouted up at me as I stormed up the stairs.

Did she even consider that maybe the fact that she had kept it from me may have made me more angry than her just telling me in the first place? God, I fucking hate that woman sometimes. She had to go and ruin a good day. Now how the fuck was I going to tell her?

I threw myself onto my bed and buried my head under the covers.

How the hell could she not tell me I was moving? And to Forks Washington too. Of course it had to be the one place that no chick at school would stop talking about. I could imagine it now;

"_Bailey, please take pictures of Forks High! That is where you're going, right?"_

_"Oh my God! You're going to see The Edward Cullen! Why didn't you let me come along?"_

I sighed and sprawled myself across the bed, folding my hands underneath my chin and looking up, out the window. I closed my eyes. I needed to forget about this. I needed to calm the hell down. I ran my hand slowly down my face, tracing it back up again to massage the bridge of my nose.

Deep breaths. It's not a big deal, Bailey. You're just moving to some random town in the middle of nowhere, that more than likely will make every girl in school either love you or hate you. Forget about that bad things that happened today. Remember what Mr.B said? He said he was going to recommend you for a college science class. He said you had the highest I-Q in the school, remember?

A small grin tugged at my lips at the thought.

Just empty your little head and everything'll be fine. I focused on blanking my mind and it worked somewhat.

In result to my eyes being closed my ears had become more sensitive. Now that I was focusing on outside my body rather than in I could hear the leaves rustling in the wind. When I focused a little harder I could hear a couple of birds twittering at each other, probably around the little bird feeder dad and I had built 4 years ago.

Man, I missed him, no matter how much I tried to deny it. He was too busy with work now to even talk to me.

I heard my door click open and kept my eyes shut. Who knew, maybe if they thought i was asleep they'd leave me alone.

"Bailey, where are you? I see shoes here, but no person." I heard a young voice say.

I listened as their feet shuffled around the floor and as they poked around the room, lifting up the skirt of my bed to see if I was there.

"Hmm, maybe she's on the roof again."

The door closed and I heard the girls little feet prancing down the stairs.

Safe at last. The door burst open and I jumped.

"Bailey Joann Riggs! I am very disappointed in you! First you run off, without even listening, now you hide from your cousin! What am I supposed to do with you?" I heard my mother's voice screech from my door.

Spoke to soon.

She had every right to be mad. I mean, I'd probably be a little mad at myself too if I were her, but she should have understood that I had a lot of information to take in and process. Moving was a big thing.

I rose from my bed, with a goofy grin on my face that would make even the Cheshire Cat jealous . I curled my toes into the carpet, which was an ugly mauve color. I had always hated it. One time I went as far as to rip out some of it. I chuckled at the memory.

"Are you even listening to me? That's it! When we get to Forks I'm not letting you outside for three weeks you hear? And no computer, no telephone, no nothing! Three weeks!"

She'd have to let me out to go to school or do the groceries like she always did. She didn't even specify on what she meant by "computer" and I assume "no nothing" would mean I would have to have something. I didn't say that though, I just nodded and waltzed out the door.

Today was just brilliant. I smiled. Waving hello to my cousin as she ran over to give me a hug.

"I missed you so much!" She sang.

*****************************************************************************************

_RIIIIIIIIINGGGG RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG_

I groped around the side of my bed searching for my alarm clock.

"Shut the hell up you piece of shit. It's too early!" I mumbled.

Ah, sweet silence. I stretched my arms and yawned as wide as my jaw could open. Finally, I closed my mouth and rubbed my eyes. Gah, they were so puffy. I could tell without even looking in the mirror I was able to scare small children.

I threw my legs over the side of my bed and made to pick an outfit from the pile. I dug into it, causing my room to experience a clothes shower. Eventually I found some decentish clothes and slipped them on. I looked in the mirror. Hey, the clothes weren't that bad other than the fact they were insanely wrinkled and the flannel shirt was 3 sizes too big, my dads.

I examened my face in the mirror. My eyes were lighter today, my dark circles were bad, but they always were. I smeared some foundation on to help a bit and pushed up my eyelashes with my fingers. That was it. I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs.

The floor creaked as I scowerd the pantry for something edible. My eyes flickered to the _frosted flakes _box perched near the empty _Fruity Pebbles. _

Food.

I shoved it in my mouth when I saw the clock on the microwave.

_7:30 AM _

The bus should already be there.

"Shit, shit, shit." I chanted slipping on some shoes and rushing out the door.

Then I saw the most wonderful thing in the world. The bus, not leaving without me.

I climbed up the steps and to my usual spot, third from the back, window seat. I stared out the window at the outside world.

"Um, can I sit here?" I voice muttered.

I turned my head towards them and nodded.

The girl had bouncy blond curls and the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen. Usually I didn't like the blondes, but she, she had something about her that made her seem nice.

________________________________________________

Thanks for reading!!! I promise she'll be in Forks by the next one! Promise!

I know I said I'd write a HP fic first, but I was inspired.


	2. Chapter 2

I gently massaged the bridge of my nose as the fifth "Ask him to bite you!" request skipped off, in the direction of the football team, her undoubtedly fake boobs unmoving.

I wondered sometimes if they knew the whole Twilight series was just a product of Stephanie Meyer's imagination. Why they'd even want it to be real is beyond me, there would be hot vampires yes, but they're the PERFECT predator if the want your blood they'll get it and according to those books most vampires did.

I snapped back to reality when I heard a voice.

"Hey, Billy, didn't know you were moving."

I perked up at my nickname and spun around to see, Minnie, my best friend.

I shrugged, "Neither did I, just found out this morning, apparently mum thought I would handle it better now."

"Ah, I see." He sighed,

Yes, Minnie is a boy. I call him Minnie because when he was younger his grandma sent him a Minnie Mouse beanie and his mom made him ware it, since she didn't want him to hurt his grandmother's feelings.

"So, how long do I have before you leave?"

"Until I get home." I muttered, sucking on my cheek.

"Want me to kidnap you so you don't have to go?" Minnie asked, kindly.

I shook my head, "She'd find me. Mum's like a dog sometimes I'm always wondering if she has some blood-hound ancestors, but then that would make me part dog, yuck."

Minnie chuckled, "Well, bye then. Make sure you get a hotmail so I can cyber-sex you up."

I laughed, "Of course, how could I miss out on that?"

____________________________________________________

"Well, this is our new home." Mum rang, her voice dripping with that awful fake cheeriness she used since Devon the Relator was still there.

Devon beamed, also coated in the same falseness, "Yep, hey kids first one to find hidden the bedroom gets to sleep there."

He did not just say that. I watched in horror as my younger brothers and cousins scrambled away in search of this hidden room.

Oh, did I forget to mention, my mother's whole side of the family is going to live in the house with us? Well she is, isn't that great?

"Aren't you going to look for it too?" The all to perfect relator asked.

I shrugged at him, I knew he wanted me to leave so he and my mother could flirt.

"Bailey Joann, if you're not going to look for it make sure the others don't hurt themselves or get lost." My mother so kindly begged.

Yes, oh master, I am at your command. Don't you worry now, you have your fun flirting and I'll go watch the devils. A problem? Oh not at all, I love watching kids.

I grinned at her and told her I would do as she asked.

This was going to be easy, watching 9 kids when the eldest was a 10 year old, especially when 5 of the 9 had anger-management issues.

Ooo, there are trees behind our house. I stared at the beautiful forest, trees. It was then that I knew what I was going to do. I was going to look in the forest, maybe find a snake or two and plant them in mom's lingerie suitcase. Not poisonous of course, but enough to pay her back for fucking with the Relator behind dad's back.

I felt my heart skip as the leaves crunched softly beneath my feet I looked up at the sky to see the sun peeking through a roof of leaves. It was beautiful and quiet just what I was going to need a getaway.

I laid down in the leaves a grin creeping to my lips. Peace and then

CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH

AHHH my head. Somebody big was coming and that somebody was awful at walking in the forest.

"What are you doing?" Somebody asked, from behind me.

I looked up and saw a very tall, well muscled Native American boy by the looks of it a bit older than me.

"Making leaf angels obviously. What else would one do lying on the forest floor?" I replied, cocking my brow.

"Er, you don't wanna know. Anyway, where'd you come from?"

Hmm, something dirty no doubt? Yuck, wouldn't leaves and dirt get everywhere?

"The big house that was just sold a couple days ago. Where are you from?" I said, sitting up.

God, I feel ridiculously small compared to this boy.

"Oh! You must be my new neighbor! My mom's going to give you casserole tonight, I wouldn't recommend eating it." The boy mumbled quietly, that's weird a such a big boy being quiet.

"No offense I wouldn't eat it anyway, I don't eat food other people give me. I'm Bailey and you are?"

"Embry Call, nice to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you. " I finished grinning stupidly.

Wait, did he say his name was Embry Call? God, he must know I'm from Indiana.

"BAILEY JOANN RIGGS GET THE HELL IN THIS SHIT-HOLE RIGHT NOW! SOPHI CUT HER FINGER!!!"

"Wow, your mom sounds nice."

"Yep, she's the best mum I could ever ask for."

3.141592653589793238462643383279502884197169399375105820974

CRY at pi! Sorry for taking so long to update! Thanks so much for reading and commenting! I haven't been able to publish because of Geometry!!! But now I have an A in it so I no longer have to study! Please review! I'm one of those freaks who pees themselves when they get one!


	3. Chapter 3

Ooc/ Thanks for reading so far, I also love the comments keep 'em coming.

___________________________________

First Day at Forks High

"Whatever bitch! I'm going to tell the principle you, you kicked me! Then you'll be expelled, watch! I'll get you out of this school if it's the last thing I do."

You may be wondering who the purple beached whale is, she's Sandy and apparently she doesn't like me because I posses a vocabulary she is powerless against. Poor incompetent fool.

"I doubt it'll be the last thing you do seeing as you are dying by just attempting to strike up a decent conversation, meaning that more than likely you'll barely be able get out one word. I recommend swimming if you want to build up those cardiac muscles along with stamina." I muttered, pivoting on my foot, hands shoved in pockets.

I hate idiots. I absolutely cannot stand them.

Suddenly I felt two pairs of five sausages plant themselves on my shoulders and in consequence to their impact I began to shake violently.

"What did you say nerd?" The beached whale bellowed, face now wonderful violet color, if only I had paint that color, pity.

People were watching as they got into cars or left the school's parking lot, attracted by the mating call of the great humpback whale.

"I'm sorry, would you like me to repeat myself slower?"

"No, I'm going to kill you! You're going to wish you were never born!"

Too late for that buddy, mom beat you to that.

I turned to face the girl just as she charged.

I barely dodged and dashed into the forest, the mutant weenie trudging after me.

I danced away from blows and blocked until finally I felt the pulls of fatigue and cold beads of sweat dripping from my furrowed brow.

Clunk

My back collided with a tree, it's thick bark jutting into my back like cruel fingers.

Sandy, in blind rage, pinned me to the tree, planting punches to my jaw and gut, knocking the wind out of me.

She pressed my cheek to the tree, grinding me up against it's razor-sharp bark. Maybe I'll have some cool cuts there tomorrow morning.

"I'm going to kill you and nobody will care, nobody will even notice you're gone." She spat into my ear, flippers wrapping around my neck, constricting me.

I could feel my heart thumping violently in my chest, I was actually going to die.

Wonder what it's like to die.

My lungs were aching, they felt like they could collapse.

Maybe it's not as bad as they say.

My knees were giving out, the world fading before my eyes.

Maybe it'll be just like falling asleep......................

______________________________

Ouch My head hurts like hell, God I wish I was dead.

I placed a bruised hand to my throbbing forehead only to jerk it back after brushing a cut.

I jumped as I felt a presence behind me.

A grin was plastered on the stranger's beautiful russet face. He cocked a brow, placing his huge hands on to his hips.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked, dumbfounded.

What to say.

Lie, it's easy you do it all the time. True, too true.

I gripped my hands to my heart and furrowed my brows.

"I'm hurt! How could you say such a cruel, cruel thing?" I exclaimed.

"Just tell me what you're doing and why you look like a talking piece of shit." He mumbled.

"Never seen leaf angels before dumb ass? And you even live in a forest, pathetic and everybody knows the best leaves are at the top of the trees, dumb-ass, I just hit some branches and fell a couple times." I said folding my legs underneath me and beginning to rise.

Damn, now that's twice i've introduced myself with leaf angels.

The leaves rustled as I stirred. I bent over and brushed the dirt off my knees.

"Well, look I'm sorry if that sounded mean,but I just didn't know what you were doing. Anyway what I'm trying to say is welcome to La Push I guess. Um, my name's Paul." He said awkwardly lifting to the balls of his feet then sinking back to his heels.

I was staring at his feet. Why my dear friend? They were naked! Naked as the day he was born! I could see all the flipping definition! Crud, even when he moved I could watch his metatarsals ripple into view. Fuck! He even had muscles on his feet! He wiggled his toes. Shit! Have to resist the temptation to giggle. Must not giggle.

"What's the matter? Never seen feet before?" He questioned.

I quickly lifted my torso up and faced him.

"Nope, never in my life have I seen these 'feet' things before." I answered.

"Glad I could help then my poor alien, leaf angel making friend. Now what might your name be?" He inquired.

"Bailey Riggs." I said reaching out my right hand to shake and shoving the left into the pocket of my cargo shorts.

"Bailey? Isn't that a boys name? Whatever I won't ask.. Well Bailey I'm going to take you to a doctor to get your cuts checked out and on the way there I would love it if you told me who did this to you." He said, scooping me up in his massive tan arms.

"The doctor?! No way in hell am I going there. Now put me down you giant! Down I say!"

"Nope."

"I'm a stranger! Maybe I'm a murderer and it was the cops who hurt me with the intention of saving the town, maybe I'll kill you once I'm fixed? Ever think of that?"

"Nope and I'm still not putting you down. All I see is an injured little girl and even if you were a murderer I doubt you could kill me...." He trailed off.

*******************

ooc/ Thanks for reading, please comment. It keeps me smiling. Sorry it took so long to update, I had this chapter written three weeks ago, but I have to go to my grandma's house to publish it, really sorry though!


	4. Chapter 4

The stench of old people reached my unwelcoming nostrils as I flitted back into to consciousness, the light stinging at my eyes like two swarms of hostile hornets.

I began to sit up, but felt a pull in my forearm. I glanced down to see what was restricting my movement.

My body froze at the shine of a metallic spear piercing my stratum corneum.

Needle, have to get it out. I can't risk it, they're putting weird shit in me, aren't they? They're trying to kill me! I have to get it out, I can't let it happen again. No, never again.

I yanked the cruel silver needle from arm and felt burning tears tower in my eyes. Furiously I wiped the disgraceful creatures from my eyes.

"I'm fine, I'm safe now. No more needles, no more needles."I chanted madly to myself, hugging my knees to my chest.

Suddenly a tall figure burst through the door.

"Bailey, are you alright? Did they hurt you?" He asked, his brow furrowed.

My chest constricted "Needles."

He sprinted to my side, his massive hand trailing comfortably up and down my back.

"It's fine now, no more of those nasty n-words here anymore." He cooed.

"'N-words', wow, Paul, that's genius. If I didn't know better I'd think you were referencing something else."I choked, forcing a smile on my lips, I'm surprised my face didn't crumble like rock.

"That's better, at least you're leaving sarcastic remarks and not just chanting 'I'm Safe' and 'needles' like a mental freak." Paul sighed, massaging his temples.

"I told you I didn't like hospitals." I groaned.

"You were hurt I didn't have an option." He growled, staring at me.

Is it just me or has the temperature increased a few degrees?

"I could have fixed myself, I've done it before." I mumbled.

"You've done it before? You mean you've been hurt like this before? Who did it? I'll kill them." He roared, his body shaking violently.

"Woah, woah! Everything's fine, calm down, I don't want any murders on my behalf." I stated, placing my hand on his shoulder.

That's funny, it doesn't feel like a shoulder, it feels like the side of the Titanic, scary. Note to self, do not make Paul angry.

"Who hurt you? Tell me, now." Paul said through gritted teeth.

Oh, just Mom sometimes, the occasional mommy's boyfriend and not mention Sandy.

"Nobody hurts me, I fell." I argued.

"Bull shit! Falling doesn't get you hurt like that!"

"Obviously you haven't met me!"

"Do you not trust me? Is that it? If not I understand, I'll just go." Paul's voice shattered, like a mirror being thrown to the ground by a child.

God, he's emo.

"No, no, I trust, it's just...." She'd do worse than kill me if she found out I'd told.

"God, Bailey-"

A nurse knocked lightly on the door as she walked in.

Paul sunk back in his chair and my heart raced.

"How're you doin' hun?" She asked, her cold hand cupping my cheek.

"Fine."

Her gaze trailed to the needle on the side of my bed.

"Oh, that must've fallen out, let me put it back in for you. It won't hurt a bit I promise." She reassured, carefully picking up the needle and craddling it like it was some delicate thing like a bubble or a baby.

My eyes widened, wider than I thought humanly capable.

Paul's giant russet hand placed itself on the nurses, "No thank you, she is afraid of needles."

"Oh, but it won't hurt, I promise baby." She comforted, looking over her glasses at me, "I'm rather good at this now, it won't feel like anything."

I shook my head the best I could.

"I said no." He glared.

She glanced at Paul and shrugged, scribling something on her clip board.

"Well, she looks fine, just make sure she doesn't do too much physical activity or else the cuts will reopen." The nurse mumbled, staring accusingly at Paul.

Oh, she thinks he's my boyfriend and will sleep with me. Probably thinks he's abusive too. How wrong she is.

"I've got it. Come on Bailey, or do you want me to carry you?" Paul said, a cocky grin dancing on his lips.

"I'm too fat you can't lift me."

"You're not fat." He picked me up in his arms, "See?"

He was so warm, or maybe that was just because I was so nervous I was blushing? I guess that could be it.

"You're just strong like a mutant, now put me down, I command you o mighty giant." Muttered, looking away from him.

"Alright."

He put me on the floor, then I remembered I was in that stupid paper hospital dress. Why the hell do they make you wear that anyway?

I looked over at the nurse, who was staring at us with a bemused expression, "Do you have me clothes somewhere?" I asked nervously.

She nodded, "You can go to the bathroom, I'll bring your clothes in so you can change."

WwWwWwWwWwWWWwWWWwWWWW

"Okay, here are your clothes." I heard the nurses voice say, "Can you open the door so I can hand them to you?"

Don't open the door.

"You can pass the clothes underneath the stall, right? Or over?" I questioned, nervous.

If you haven't noticed, I'm paranoid.

"I'm not going to hurt you, just open the door." Her laugh was weird, something about it was off, it was too pretty.

It was quiet.

"Well, if you're not going to open the door, I'll come in myself."

I stared in horror as the door of the stall was ripped from its hinges, exposing the nurse with a feral expression encompassing her face.

"Now dearie, come over here so I can give you your clothes."

My eyes scanned the room there was nowhere to go, I obviously couldn't hide.

Weapon, find a weapon.

The door, no too heavy.

Fling door at mirror or evil nurse, possibility.

I heaved all my strenght into lifting the door and flinged it in the general direction of the nurse. If it missed it would hit a mirror and it would shatter in the stupid bitch's face.

The mirror shattered, splaying little reflective pieces across the floor.

The nurse just stood there unscathed, brushing remnants of the mirror off her uniform.

"Tsk, tsk, now I'll make sure you concious when I drain you blood, so you can watch as I suck the life from you."

She leaped at me like a lioness onto a lamb, fangs bared like two white needles from her mouth.

* * *

Hope you like it :) Please review and I'm sorry it always takes me so long to update!


	5. Chapter 5

OOC/ Ha! Two updates in one day! This is a record! If you couldn't tell my attempt at cliff hanger was pathetic, so I thought I'd update to make sure I didn't loose my audience. This one's hard to follow, because Bailey's genius side comes out and that part of her brain is hard to understand. Thanks so much for the reviews! I feel special :)

__________

Fangs, people don't have fangs.

Unless they're one of those people who enjoy altering their body's, but I doubt they'd hire a nurse like that.

"Scream as loud as you want, I've made it so no one can hear you." The nurse purred

That reminds me of my favorite sonnet.

"'trouble deaf heaven with my bootless cries and look upon myself and curse my fate,'" I smiled, a giggle escaping my lips as the woman's brows furrowed in confusion.

"What is so funny, girl? You are going to die."

Damn, illiterate.

"I have a name you know, Bailey and could you perhaps grant me the grace of knowing the name of my killer?" I said, still grinning like a maniac.

"You certainly are handling the idea of your own death well. As you wish, my name is Carrie Sucharski and I-"

I cut her off, "Am a vampire, correct? If not please tell me where I made error. You've done what you're doing to me several times before, all girls about my age, correct? I have noticed how my class has been thinning. I just figured they had caught something or were skipping, but this, this makes everything clear."

I paused to gauge her reaction, perfect.

"I guess deaths are not uncommon in a hospital, so nobody would suspect you, but one person did, Mary Gable. Clearly you dispatched her, but then you learned someone had been assigned to her today and did the best you could to fill in for her." My grin spread wider, exposing my teeth in a mad beam.

I'd always loved logic puzzles.

"Yes, yes it's all 're clever, however, I'm curious how you found out the information pertaining to Mary Gable. I can hold your death off a little longer, I have an eternity after all."

"You haven't guessed? Your clip board, the name at the top was 'Mary Gable' not Carrie Su-something."

I have to distract her as long as I can, somebody's bound to come into the bathroom at some point.

"How did you know I wasn't filling in?"

I tapped my nose," Your name wasn't under substitute and you circled Mary's name as if you were her."

"Ah, I have to admit this is the most fun I've had with a human, maybe I'll let you taste the life of a vampire?" Carrie pondered.

"If that's what you want." I shrugged, leaning against one of the shiny white walls of the bathroom.

Somebody, open the God damned door!

"Well, say goodbye to warmth and human life."

Carrie wrapped her slender hands around my neck, pressing her lips and then her teeth to the flesh that lay there.

"Hey, is everything alright in there? You've been in there for almost an hour." A strong voice said from behind the door.

Paul.

I wiggled the best I could to get away from Sucharski when she quickly removed her lips from my neck.

"No, no everything's fine, we were just coming out." She replied, in that cool calm voice that could brainwash anyone listening to it.

She shoved me forward and tossed a pile of my clothes into my hands.

"Put them on."She muttered angrily.

I glared at her, warning her not to look, she only rolled her eyes as if to say "As if" or something bitchy like that.

I quickly threw the clothes on and shoved my hands deep into the pockets of my camo cargo shorts, a grin still planted on my face.

My plan had fallen through.

"She's free to go. If she ever hurts herself again I'm always here to help. Just ask for Carrie Sucharski."

She obviously was not finished with me.

Next Day

I wish she had killed me. Now I was stuck with walking my cousins to the nearest ice cream stand, because depressingly I cannot drive, because of my lack of a permit.

"Bailey! Kerigan pulled my braid!"

"No I didn't and even if I did it was only because she was being annoying!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

I crouched down to their level.

"Shh, I know Kerigan pulled your braid, but you were probably being annoying not that it makes it right for you to pull it though, Kerigan." I soothed breathing in.

Liam walked up crying and clutching a bleeding knee, "Jared pushed me!"

"God, no I did not! I've been over here the entire time, dumb ass." 10 year old Jared pouted folding his arms.

He got the potty mouth from me.

I groaned massaging the bridge of my nose, it was getting bad already and we hadn't even left the drive way. Fuck it all to hell. I'm only 14 I shouldn't have deal with all this shit.

"Bailey! I'm telling the truth!"

"No I am!"

"Wahhhh Taylor kicked me!"

I wanna die, whoever is up there, if you have a heart kill me now. I am not going to kill my family, I will resist the temptation to rip my hair out.

"Looks like you're having fun." A deep chuckle rose from above me.

I looked up. It was Embry with a beautiful grin plastered across his face. He cocked his brow placing massive hands on his hips.

I stood up and noticed a plump middle aged Native American woman standing next to him cradling something wrapped up in blue plastic wrap. Probably the poison casserole.

Note to self: feed mom as much of casserole as possibly can.

I rubbed the back of my head, an embarrassed smile on my lips.

"Hey Embry," I bobbed my head politely, "Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Call."

"Pleasure's all mine." A charming smile swept across her face, my heart melted.

No, I'm not lesbian... or am I? You know what I always say; why have one when you can have both? Oh, you don't, sorry, you'll be sick of it once you've known me an hour.

"If it wouldn't be any trouble, could you take me to your mother?" Mrs. Call asked.

"No, no trouble at all!" I beamed, leading her to the front door.

"I'm watching you, you will be mine. There's no running, soon we will hunt together, Bailey Riggs, and create an army more powerful than has been ever seen before." A voice seemed to whisper from the trees .

__________

Sorry! I know this one really, really sucked, but I had to get into the plot somehow. Thanks for reading, please review, it makes me feel happy inside!


End file.
